Clubhouse At The Movies - Camp Nowhere
Clubhouse At The Movies ''-'' ''Camp Nowhere ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Morris "Mud" Himmel has a problem – his parents want to send him away to a summer computer camp. He hates going to summer camp, and would do anything to get out of it. Talking to his friends, he realizes that they are all facing the same sentence: a boring summer camp. Together with them, he hatches a plan to create their own summer camp with no parents, no counselors, and no rules. They blackmail former drama teacher Dennis Van Welker into helping. He had bought an AMC Gremlin and failed to make most of the payments and is being pursued by soon-to-retire collector T.R. Polk, and agrees to help them in return for $1,000. With Dennis's help, the kids trick all the parents into sending them to the camp, and then rent a campground with a cabin on a lake. Some parents believe it is a computer camp, while others believe it is a fat camp, military camp, or an acting camp. The kids use the money their parents had paid for camp to buy toys and food. After a little while, they get bored and wonder if they should just return home. Mud goes to Dennis for help, and with a bribe, he soon finds ways to keep things interesting and help them have fun. The parents want to come visit their kids, despite being told that there are no parents' days. Mud makes a plan to trick them and, along with his friends, they keep the camp concealed. In a matter of hours, they fix it up and set up different scenarios representing the different camps (fat camp, computer camp, military camp, etc.) Their plan works and the parents don't suspect a thing. T.R. Polk then meets a state trooper who was also seeking Dennis, and they find their way into the camp and catch him. The police are called and Mud finds Dennis running away from the authorities. Mud is confronted by the police and protects Dennis from them, but soon after Dennis turns himself in. Mud explains that the whole thing was his idea, and uses the rest of the money to pay T.R. Polk, who'll retire with a perfect record. Dennis gets off the hook and the kids leave for home, having had the greatest summer of their lives. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * America's Funniest Home Videos Best Of Tom Bergeron trailer * The Little Rascals Save The Day - Trailer Official 2014 * Punky Brewster DVDs Preview * ANNIE - Official Trailer - In Theaters Christmas 2014! * Supersize Me -Trailer * Alvin and the Chipmunks 2015 Tv Series Sneak Peak Promo Video * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Camp Nowhere (Full Movie) * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART